Toy Solider
by Tortured Chaos
Summary: COMPLETE: Harry Potter, is finally sick of being a pawn... he no longer see's in black and white.. but in many shades of grey... DarkSlytherin Harry.
1. Toy Solider

Disclaimer: I don't own anything I never will….you can't sue me…get over it.

Chapter 1: Toy Solider

All they want me to be is a toy solider. Dumbledore's pawn to move where he wants it to be. No one really likes me. All they see is Dumbledore's Golden Boy, Harry Bloody Potter, The Boy Who Lived. No one sees Harry James Potter.

My "friends" only want me for my fame. Ron always gets jealous of me. Hermione, I don't know about Hermione, but that mudblood is no better than that weasel.

I watch my blood flow from my wrists. Two more days till I return to Hogwarts. I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they see their savior. Their toy solider….

AN: that's only the beginning, the chapters are longer that's just a taste of what he is thinking next chapter he'll be on the train and you'll find what they think of their little golden boy….

Love, Chaos

P.S. Oh ya don't even think about fricken telling me I can't spell and that my grammars bad cuz I already know.


	2. Go Away

AN: I don't anything…don't ever think I do.

Thinking** whatever**

Talking to his snake _whatever_

Chapter 2: Go Away

Harry Potter…the boy who lived…was sitting alone in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express.

His once unruly hair was long and tamed. His once sparkling green eyes are now dull and empty. Instead of his glasses, he had gotten contacts. His once slim frame was still slim but muscular. His black hair now has green and silver highlights. His outfit consisted of a tight black tank that showed off his 6-pack. He was wearing combat boots and lose black pants with, green trimming. His cloak was black and on the back, it had a snake weaving around a sword, with a skull for a handle, and around his right arm you could see a black snake that shimmered silver with deep gold eyes.

**I wonder how long it will take the mudblood and weasel to find me.** Just then, the compartment door opened. **Guess not long**

"Excuse me, have you seen Harry Potter anywhere?" the mudblood asked. **My own "friends" couldn't recognize me. Haha I wonder what their reactions going to be.**

"Yes, I have actually," I sneered back not saying anything more.

"Well, where is he then you bloody prat," the weasel spat. **He never could control that temper.**

"He's right here," I replied.

"Harry?" the mudblood asked.

"The Harry Potter you knew is dead." I growled.

"No, he isn't you just said you were him." said the idiot weasel.

"I was, but after he got fucking stabbed in the back and used as nothing more than a toy solider, a pawn for the "light side" he broke and now he's me." I spat. "So leave me alone, you fucking mudblood and stupid weasel."

The mudblood is crying I think. **The weasel tried to comfort her. He started talking to me again I didn't listen though I just figured he was cussing me out. Though his voice is starting to get annoying.**

I stand up and pull out my .22-millimeter pistol.

"What the hell?" the weasel is confused. Of course the prat has never seen a gun before. The mudblood has looked up and a look of panic has crossed her face through the tears.

"I said get the hell away from me you fucking pricks," I sneered, "If you don't leave soon, I'm going to blow your ugly shit heads off."

**The mudblood who actually knows what I'm threatening them with stops the weasel from sealing their fate. At least the smart ass knows I'm serious and is dragging the annoying prat away.**

I look at my gun. It is beautiful with a real leather handle and a snake is engraved in each side of the real silver. **Yes, it was very expensive but I put my fortune to good use this summer with clothes, weapons, training, and books. After of course I left the Dursley's hell house.**

_Master Harry_ my snake Rasha distracts me from my thoughts.

_What is it Rasha_

_Who were those two legers who woke me from my sleep._

_Oh, don't worry about them Rasha. I've made sure they won't bother me again soon anyway._

_Thank you Master Harry._

_It wasn't a problem, Rasha now go back to sleep we're almost there._

I wonder if they with wait till, before or after the feast to go tell Dumbledork, that they think somebody is controlling their toy solider. Stupid mudblood and weasel.

AN: that's it for this chapter I'm late to my sword training lessons already. This is by the way a slytherin, dark, evil Harry fic. I just don't like those happy stories.

Love,  
Chaos


	3. Flashbacks

AN: Alrighty I was seriously probably gonna abandon this fic but some reviewers and my friend Mack changed my mind… DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Chapter 3: Flashbacks

We're almost to Hogwarts. I remember all the changes I went through this summer all the pain…

I just gotten picked up by my "uncle" Vernon and I could already tell this summer wasn't going to be pleasant. When we arrived back at the Hell House I was told I no longer deserved the privilege of sleeping in Dudley's second bedroom…

I was smacked across the face for having my "freak" friends threaten his family…

"Boy, give me all your freak things," Vernon commanded strictly. I did of course I didn't think anything of it. I thought he was going to lock all my stuff up. I wasn't expecting what happened next.

He took all my stuff into the backyard to what looked like a fire pit. Then I knew exactly what was going to happen…

He poured gasoline all over my things, I just stood there in shocked horror. Then he lit it. I snapped out of my dazed and tried to get to the flames that held all my possessions. Vernon grabbed me and punched me in the face.

I watched from my position on the ground as, my schoolwork, my books, my invisibility cloak, and my photo album burned into ashes. Then my mind, faded into unconsciousness.

I woke up in my old cupboard under the stairs and was frantic… I checked my back pocket and thanked whatever God there was for my wand still being there.

All my possessions, all the things I had ever owned, we're destroyed by that BASTARD. I've never felt such hate before even Voldermort wasn't this bad in my mind. All I knew was that the bastard would pay.

I started to think… maybe this is my punishment for getting Sirius killed.

After a couple days in the cupboard Uncle Vernon, or the bastard as I now liked to call him. Let me out, he gave me strict instructions to weed the backyard. Fuck that, was my first thought. I had already decided to runaway I had a fortune just waiting to be spent.

I headed out to the garden. I was so stupid. I was about to leave when I heard a screech of an owl and on word came to my mind…Hedwig. I ran into the house as fast as possible but I already knew I was to late.

I found the bastard standing over her with a stained in blood kitchen knife.

I remember, "You little worthless freak, can't even protect your blasted bird." He taunted. The thing that kept sticking in my mind was worthless, and can't protect.

I ran out of that house and didn't stop running till I thought I'd collapse.

When I finally stopped at a park I sat on the swing and thought. He's right, I can't protect myself from a blasted muggle. I couldn't protect Sirius, I almost got my friends killed.

Wait, are they really my friends? Of course they are I cant believe I'd even think that. Then again Ron would get jealous of me, and Hermione would choose Ron over me any day.

I fell asleep in the park. I dreamed about Voldermort torturing muggles and wizards. While I was watching though, I was starting to enjoy. To see the writher in pain, to maybe feel just an ounce of what I'm feeling.

I woke up and decide to travel to London. I snuck onto a couple trains. Avoided security and people in general very well. I went into the leaky cauldron, and Tom said hi. He asked why I was there and I told him I needed to get some quills to do a report. The fool fell for it and even got someone to open Diagon Alley for me.

I went straight to Gringots, and got 5,000 dollars in muggle money and 70 gallons. I headed straight to Knocturn Alley. I spied a shop that said, Knives, Cloaks, Familiars, You want it we got it.

I headed straight for it. I entered and noticed a snake that seemed to be calling me. It was a black snake that shimmered silver with deep gold eyes. I walked towards it and said hello.

It said, hellos youngs master.

I asked if she would like to be my pet and she agreed I then found out her name was Rasha. Next to the snake cage was a row of knives, I saw a steel switch blade with snake engravings. I knew right away I need it.

Next to the knives were cloaks, and robes. Beyond that we're quills, books, and anything else you could think of. I spied a cloak that was black and on the back, it had a snake weaving around a sword, with a skull for a handle.

That was also purchased. The total only came to 30 gallons ten for each item.

Then I headed back to Diagon Alley to replace what was burned.

When I got back into muggle London. I shopped for some clothes that fit. They were mostly black and green. I had been showing my slytherin side more often now. I got contacts and I went and got a haircut.

I had decided that I didn't want to be pushed around. Be Dumbledore's Golden Boy. I just wanted to be me.

At night I began to just stare at my blade. I accidental dropped it and cut my palm. I was amazed for a little bit I was free. All I felt was the pain of the knife, slicing through my skin. I forgot everything else.

That was when I started cutting. That's when I began to second guess everything I thought I knew. That's when Voldermort's words would come back to me… There is no good or evil, only power. I started to see things not in black and white, but in shades of grey…

Prefects are going up and down the halls, telling us to put on our robes. Time to stop remember the past, and time to see what they think of their savior.


	4. Hate Lost

AN: alrighty we're gonna be shiftin outta first person POV..

Chapter 4

Hate.. was all Harry felt walking up to the brightly light castle... hate for the one man no wizard that ruined his life. Dumbledore.

Harry was thinking to himself, what will Dumbledore say, will the weasel, and mudblood, have already talked to him Just as he thought this Snape approached him, with a more pronounced scowl than normal.

"Potter, headmaster wishes to see you before the sorting." Snape sneered.

"Then we best not keep he royal highness waiting, my dear friend," Harry sneered right back.

To say Snape was surprised would be and understament, he was shocked.

"So, the Gryffindor brat finally found his bravery."

Harry just walked away not even giving the slightest indication he heard him. He some how ended up finding the headmaster's office, but sadly did not know the password.

"Shit, stupid slimy git shoulda helped me," he growled," Stupid fuck."

"Mr. Potter, watch your tounge," Professor Sprout reprimanded.

"But Professor, I can't see it." he replied innocently.

Professor Sprout sighed, and gave the password. The stone gargoyle sprang to life and moved aside, as Harry walked up the staircase. He heard Professor Sprout mutter," If he's our savior God help us."

He ignored it and continued upwards, and stopped at the door. He was about to knock when he heard the voice that grates on he nerves say,"Enter"

"Hello, Harry my dear boy, how have you been?"

Of course our favorite buddy Harry didnt answer instead demanded," Why am I missing the feast?"

Harry swore he saw Dumbledore's eyes lose their twinkle for a second, and his smile became a frown. Harry smirked inwardly.

"Mr.Weasley and Miss.Granger," Dumbledore began,"Both were worried about you, if this has something to do with last year Mr.Potter please just let it go. Sirus would not wish for you to grieve as such to push away your closest friends."

"Let it go, you want me to let Sirus go that fucking easy," Harry said with such a calm, emotionless voice. "Get this Professor, I don't have any friend, I don't want a single damned one. Now enless you have something worthy of my time, I will be going."

With that Harry turned to leave but could not because the door would not open.

"Don't you dare start the shit Dumbledore, you are pushing me to the edge."

"Harry, you need to calm down you do not even know what you are saying. Please, just listen to me and go back to..."

"Back to what? Being your stupid fucking pawn. I'm over this shit do you understand me. I am no longer your perfect lil golden Gryffindor. I want a re-sorting."

"Harry listen to reason, you not a pawn we all care for you."

"I want a re-sorting," Harry said so coldly even Dumbledore was surprised.

"Very well, let us head down to the sorting."

Dumbledore lead the way to the great hall, with Harry following behind. Dumbledore told him to wait outside and he would tell everyone he was to be resorted then he would come in.

"A fellow student has requested a re-sorting, and I have decided it would be best, Mr. Harry Potter."

Harry came in smirk in place and sat on the stool, afraid, it would break. He could hear the whispers of he's other classmates. Can he do that? What's he doing? They were all blocked when the hat was placed on his head.

"Back again Mr.Potter, may I put you where I wish?"

But of course, the choice is yours.

"So if put you in Hufflepuff you won't mind."

You do and I will cut you to shreds with my sword, then set you on fire.

The hat didnt doubt he would,"Very well the best choice for you is..."

"SLYTHERIN"

A groan was heard from the Slytherin table, while the Gryffindors looked betrayed, and Snape.. well he looked livid. Harry walked over to the Slytherin table, while he did Gryffindors were calling him traitor. He just flicked them all off and sat down. Draco Malfoy approached him, and held out his hand, Harry took and shook it.

That's when Dumbledore knew, the Boy Who Lived, was lost.

Quote: How can I be truthful, All I've done is lied, How can I want to live, All I've wanted is to die.

AN: THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEW I LOVE YOU ALL... sorry i havent updated and this chapter sucks.. I've had alot on my mind...


	5. We Are

**AN:** I dont not own Harry Potter or the song We are...

Chapter 5: We are

What have I become... Harry Potter was sitting in his new dormitory located in the Slytherin dungeons. Trying to figure out when everything went wrong.

Would my mother and father be proud, he wondered, or were they rolling in their graves.

He got up and sat by his window. One thing he was extremely happy about was that in slytherin, you got a room all to yourself. He started to gently pet Rasha and he softly began to sing.

_See the devil on the doorstep now.  
Telling everybody, oh, just how to live their lives.  
Sliding down the information highway,  
Buying them just like a bunch of fools._

He loved this song it pertained to his life so well all the fools of the wizarding world, just after riches. Dumbledore telling him how to live his life.

_Time is tickin' and we can't go back.  
What about the world today?  
What about the place that we call home?  
We've never been so many,  
And we've never been...so alone._

They're so many people in the world yet none of them did shit. He just couldn't understand how it seemed he was alone. All he ever wanted was a place to call home. He voice started getting stronger when he sang the chorus.

_You keep watching from your picket fence,  
You keep talking but it makes no sense.  
You say we're not responsible, but we are, we are.  
You wash your hands, you come out clean,  
But you fail to recognise, the enemy is within.  
You say we're not responsible, but we are, we are.  
We are._

What are we. Just pawns for someone to move. Sometimes he wondered just maybe if the Dark Side was better. If wanting power and actually trying to get it. Was better then manipulating others to get if for you. Who exactly was his enemy. Dumbledore kept telling him Sirius's death wasnt his fault, but it was he who was responsible.

_One step forward making two steps back.  
Buying pity on the bad boy's back for life.  
Lining up for the grand illusion.  
No answers for no questions asked,  
Lining up for the execution, without knowing why._..

They all threw Sirius in jail without a second thought. They believed all the illusions Dumblefuck came up with. They follow with out questions... they all are just pawns. Harry's voice was getting even more angry with each verse.

_It's all about power, by taking control,  
Breaking the will, erasing the soul.  
They suck us dry till there's nothing left.  
What about the world today?  
What about the place that we call home?  
We've never been so many,  
But we've never been...So alone._

Harry didnt even notice the tears the seemed to have been dried up for so long streaming down his face. As he set the sleeping Rasha on the floor and picked up his blade and drew it almost like a lovers kiss across his already, scarred up wrist. Then whispered, _So alone_.

**Quote: In every darkness shines a light, remember even hell is bright.**

**AN**: A nicer chapter helping Harry figure why the dark sides better and my friend wanted me to use the sone R&R please.. i already know it sucked so please dont flame...


	6. Discovery

**AN**: okay here my second chapter i wrote on my mission trip dont worry im still alive... dont own harry potter they lovely JK Rowling does... though i wasnt too happy with the HBP

Chapter 6: Discovery

Harry woke up the the bright lights of morning and a knock on his door... he hadnt remembered falling asleep. He look at his blood caked wrist and decided he needed to get cleaned up.

"Oy Potter get you lazy arse up," Malfoy grumbled. "your going to miss breakfeast."

"Go without me I'm still not ready," Harry replied.

Malfoy not thinking twice opened the door saying,"Bloody hell you are I've been trying to..." he slowly trailed off and saw Potter, no Harry with a bloody wrist and blood caked knife.

"Harry," Malfoy whispered.

"Get the fuck out." Harry shouted with such venom even the arrogant Malfoy was scared.

Malfoy ran outta that room with Harry breathing hard shaking with rage. Draco headed straight for the only person he knew he could tell... Severus Snape.

He stood outside his Professor's private rooms which he should only go to if its an emergency... and knocked on the door.

"Bloody hell I'm already late for breakfeast," grumbled Snape, he reallly wasnt a morning person.

"Its about a student, sir"

"Oh Draco come in." Draco followed the professor into his chambers.

"You say this is about a student a fellow Slytherin right?"

"Yes sir," Draco replied. Unsure how he would respond when he finds out which student it is. " I walked in on him this morning he had a bloody wrist and a blood caked knife, not just that though he had scars running up and down his arms his shirt was off, it looked almost like he had been abused with all thoughs welts on his back."

"I see, are they still in their rooms."

"Yes I believe so Professor." As he was saying this Severus was putting on his cloak, and almost out the door.

"Oh yes and Draco what's the name of this student?"

"Harry Potter, sir." Professor Snape could only nod.

Severus was walking as fast as he could without running. Extremely confused, wasnt the golden boy supposed to have a golden life as well. From what Draco told him it seemed not to be true. For the first in along time Snape felt ashamed. He is not like his father, his father was spoiled rotten. Was his last thought when he finally arrived at the common room. Without a word to any of the students, he then headed straight for Potter's dorm.

He entered without knocking and was shocked at the sight before him. Potter, was on the floor Xs cut on each wrist, a note beside him. Probably saying Fuck the world.

He imidatly went to work healed the wrists enough to stop the bleeding. Then lifted Harry up. He hardly weighs anything thought Severus. He saw Harry winch in pain he said a spell and made them both invisible and head for his rooms. Draco had left and probably for breakfast.

He layed Harry on the guest bed and went to his private storage got a blood replenshing potion as well as a healing and dreamless sleep potions. Then woke Harry up.

"Harry," Severus whispered softly. "You need to drink this it will help with the pain."

Harry in a sort of dazz opened his mouth Severus poured down the bitter potion after potion.

"Okay, Harry you did a great job," Severus still said softly."Just one more potion so you can sleep."

The last potion Harry enjoyed it had a pepermint taste to it and made him feel like he was floating on the air. He slowly closed his eyes to have a nightmare free rest.

"Sleep well, Harry," Severus whispered," _Slytherins look after their own._"

**Quote: To die is to live, to live is to die.**

AN: Ya Ya another sucky chapter dont worry Snape is a double agent he works for good ole Voldy. He helps Harry decend and ends up hating Dumbledore more when he finds out what he did.


	7. Free

**AN**: Another chapter i wrote on my trip... dont own harry potter...

Chapter 7: Freedom

Harry Potter woke up that morning to a voice softly singing.

_Come close the curtains of your eyes  
And I will sing you lullibies  
Of stars and moons and sun that rise.  
And planets in their play  
For god at night unlocks the skies  
to little folk who close their eyes  
And they shall ride a cloud at night  
above the milky way.  
So draw the curtains of your eyes  
And I will sing you Lullibies  
for god has leaned from paridise  
And closed the gates of day_

He slowly sat up and saw he wasnt in is dorm room. Looked around and they're was Professor Snape his most hated Professor, he was the one who had been singing. For some odd reason though as he looked at Harry, Harry saw no hate.

"Good morning, Harry." Snape asked. " How are you?"

Harry slowly remembered what he had tried to do last night. The note. Snape must have saved me. Why?

"I'm just fine thank you, sir," Harry replied. "That song where did you hear it?"

"That is the lullaby my mother used to sing to me, and you may call me Severus when we are alone." Severus could already tell getting him to open up would be hard.

"Very well Severus," Harry said politly. "May a I please leave now."

"I'm sorry Harry, but we need to talk about that note you left, and why on earth you have all thoses scars on your back and arms."

"It's none of your fucking business Snape." Harry spat. "So what if my family likes to hit me and beat me to a bloody pulp, and who cares if I cut myself to deal with all the pressure... Cutting makes me feel alive something I dont feel very often any more."

Severus was prepared for this ready for his anger, and asked," Harry, what about the note, you yell at Dumbledore and say you would rather be serving the Dark Lord then a manipulative old fool... what caused you to hate him."

"Why don't you fucking ask him yourself," Harry growled, followed by a glare that would make many cower.

"Very well I shall, but Harry know this. I dont not work for Dumbledore, I am a double agent, I do not know if my Lord will except you into his circle. I shall ask him if that is what you truly want."

Harry had calmed down some and took in all that Severus had just said.

"I'd like that very much Severus very much indeed."

Severus nodded and without another word swept out of the room, and headed for the headmaster's office, trying to figure out what the old fool could have done the make the boy who lived turn.

Harry just layed back down on the bed and decided he might as well wait. After all Severus was going to help him join the one who he should have been serving all along.

**Quote: Only the dead see the end of wars.**

**AN:** Yes once again a horrible chapter from my mission trip. I dont even think anyone like this story... well next chapter Snape confronts Dumbledore and wait till you hear what he did...


	8. Manipulative

**AN**: dont own harry potter...

Chapter 8: Manipulative Old Fool

Severus entered the headmaster's office and saw the old man sitting at his desk with that damn twinkle in his eye.

"Albus, what on earth have you done for your golden boy to write this."

**Dear Anyone,**

**The reason Im dead is none of my fault, because Dumbledore controled every aspect of my life. He manipulated me into his pawn. That is the reason my life should be done. Dumbledore you fool, you couldn't hold me to life, because in secret I cut with my knife. I'd rather join Voldermort then be a soldier of the light. I hope that Voldermort tortures you good. Before he kills even though I should. Well to all those that cared, and give Hagrid my snake, I hope I end up in a better place... **

**_Harry Potter_ **

"My word did he suceed."

"No I was able to save him."

"Very well, if I should tell someone this it might as well be you... I knew when I left Harry on the Dursley's doorstep what kind of abuse he would resive. I knew all the torment he would endure, but in protection of myself I must say, I only did it so we could defeat Voldermort."

"I figured that the only way to defeat the old Voldermort was with a new one."

"You fool, you thought that you could create another Dark Lord, just to get ride of the one we already have." Severus said apalled.

"Yes Severus, I did."

"What was suposed to happen after he fufilled your plans, was he suposed become the next Voldermort but not be as bad"

"I believed I would be able to control him, keep him froming straying to far off the path. It seems though that my plan will not come to pass."

"So what are we going to do."

"When you're losing a chess game, sometimes you need to sacrfice a pawn."

"Are you saying you're going to kill Potter."

"No, Severus, I'm saying you do. I want you to go back to your room and kill him, so he cannot join Lord Voldermort. I believe that Voldermort has figured out that the prophecy was a fake. Therefore you must act quickly do you understand."

"Yes, Headmaster, I understand perfectly. Just tell me one more thing why did you do all this, you knew it could backfire easily."

"I did it in the name of peace Severus, I just want Voldermort to be gone. That's all I've ever wanted, and if it means sacrficing a few people, that's fine by me. Good Day, Severus."

Severus Snape walked out of that office hating the headmaster more than anything else in the world. He headed outside the Hogwarts grounds and apparted straight to his master.

"My lord, I have found someone who wishes to join your league."

"I see Severus, and who might this someone be."

"Harry Potter, master, he has discovered what Dumbledore's been doing I would rather he told you the tale then me."

"Very well, Severus, bring the boy to me so we can have a chat. Make sure he knows the prophecy was a fake."

"Yes, Milord, as you wish."

With that Snape headed back to Hogwarts to tell Mr.Potter, the news that he may just be a Death Eater yet...

**Quote: Dont say you'll do it tomarrow, when you dont know if you'll live through today.**

**AN**: another horrible chapter, please R&R... thanks for all the reviews


	9. Family

Chapter 9:

From Professor Snape's office Harry saw the Potions Master returned and awaited his arrival to the room.

"Sev, how did it go?" Harry asked as Severus entered the room.

Severus glared at the nickname but answered, "He is willing to hear you out, he also wishes you to know the prophecy was a fake."

Expecting Harry to be shocked, he was surprised to see not reaction on the young man's face. "I know, I've known for quite sometime, I also know the truth to a secret kept from me for a very long time."

"Oh really and what may that be?"

"Who my father is?" With that Harry headed out the door. With Snape rushing after him.

"Your father is James Potter. You look exactly like him."

"Do I really Severus, right now, then I did but do I now?" Severus took a good look at Harry, his hair was still black with his new highlights and everything but it was tame, and his skin was no longer a sleek tan but seem pale almost like death.

"No, you don't, would you care to share who you believe your father is?"

"You can just wait." Harry replied while they were crossing off of the Hogwarts wards. He turned the Snape.

"Can you appart, Harry?"

"Yes, I can."

"Very good, hold onto my arm tightly and concentrate on apparting to me then you will come with. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." With that said they apparted straight into Voldermort chambers.

"Ah, Severus, Harry I've been expecting you."

Harry nodded, "Father."

Severus was shocked. "So, you figured it out didnt you, that explains your change of heart doesn't it." The Dark Lord spoke with respect.

Harry grinned, then turned to Severus. "You see now, not only did he try to breed me into a Dark Lord for him to rule, he kept me from the only family I have."

Snape nodded his head and muttered, "How?"

"You see, Severus, Harry's mother was a sweet little mudblood I met when I did not yet quite look like I do now." Voldermort answered. He then turned to Harry. "So that was Dumblefuck's plan, to use my own son, to kill me. I take it you know the true prophecy."

"Yes, father I do."

Voldermort nodded then raised his wand,"Crucio, my son, did you believe that I would forgive you right away, for all the trouble you caused, no I do not yet know if your loyalty is completely with me. You have been with that old fool fair to long." He then released Harry from the curse. "You must prove to me your loyalty."

Harry was on his knees breathing raggedly. He had not expected his father to punish him. As he was contiplating how to gain his father's trust and Death Eater burst into the room.

"Milord, Dumbledore, he is here."

"Very well, then son get up." Voldermort watched Harry struggle to his feet. "Let me see if you are truly worthy of being my heir."

Snape rushed to Harry's side and helped him limp after the Dark Lord. Harry watched them approach a circle of Death Eaters all of them parting for the Lord. Harry having gained his strength wriggled free of Severus's grasp and walked up beside his father.

There at their feet was the might Dumbledore. Harry felt an indescribable rage flood his viens. Voldermort watched his son's face fill with rage, and turned back to the fallen light wizard.

"Albus, I thought your death would be so much more gallent, I got my son back so easily, I won so easily."

Dumbledore ignored Voldemort and looked at Harry,"It's not to late Harry, I once again offer you my friendship."

Harry looked at Dumbledore as if he had lost his mind."You got to be fucking kidding me, you manipulated me, molded me into your toy solider. You kept me away from the only family I have that wont call me a freak."

"I tell you this Harry, he will never give you the family you seek, when I am dead he will kill you. I give you my mercy, take my hand."

Harry laughed and walked up to Dumbledore and kicked him in the ribs with his steel soled combat boots."Am I to listen to your half truths, again Albus, your lies. No, you are at my mercy, mine and my father, the father you denied me."

Voldemort looked at his young son, and knew his hate at Dumbledore was perment the Wizarding World had lost their Savior and he has gained a son.

"Let us end it together, my son." Harry turned to his father and nodded. Hand in hand they cast the killing curse and in a flash of green, Dumbledore was no more. Harry was exhausted after the spell fell backwards into his father's arms, and was picked up.

"You did well my son, you are forgiven."

With that Harry Potter, the Ex-Savior of the Wizarding World, joined his true father, and took his place as his heir. Above all else, he was finally happy. He was no longer just a Toy Solider.

* * *

**READ!Ya i know it is a stupid ending but i just have lost my inspuration or how ever you spell it for this story... im sorry to those of you who were in love with it but, i dont know i just grew to hate it over time... im sorry... well R&R, i might right one for chapter its up to you... o ya i know corny ending THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED YOU ARE ALL WONDERFUL... THANK YOU SO MUCH... FOR ALL YOUR SUPORT... BYE...  
**


End file.
